Schism
by A Pyro Girl
Summary: Maggie Burroughs or Kathryn Krueger. She just doesn't know but her father seems to and he has plans for her. Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey, Cause a lot of people seemed to like Daddys' Girl I decided to write another fic based on Kathryn Krueger. This is the prologue wich picks up in the middle of the movie. Kinda boring, but I'm tired and it will get better. Anyway I don't own anything blah blah blah. R&R!  
  
Gasping, the words slipped out of his mouth accompanied by a bubble of blood. "It's not a boy.It's a-" He choked on the blood, his eyes rolling back into their sockets. With a final shudder he slipped away, leaving his body behind.  
  
Maggie Burroughs stared in shock, her skin crawling as she held the dead boys head. He was dead. He was really fucking dead. She hadn't really believed in Fred Krueger, not until then.  
  
Sure she'd seen things, but there was always a rational explaination. Spencer was just high and unfortunatly fell down the stairs and died. Carlos.well Carlos ran away. After all, she'd never seen his body. Even when Tracy told her about Fred she didn't believe. Tracy was just an unbalanced teen who was prone to exaggerating things. All she really needed was guidance.  
  
But then John died. And Maggie couldn't deny anymore. People didn't just randomly turn into human pin cushions and get punctured by invisible objects.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Maggie heard Tracy call, but she ignored the frantic teenager. This boy was dead, and Springwood was still as big of a mystery as ever. Well not really. Part of her had figured it out all ready. Part of her knew, but she was desperately trying to find an different explaination. So Freddy had a kid, it could be anyone. The water tower, she could just associate all water towers with that repressed memory. The crazy woman at the orphange recognized her, but also half a dozen other people. It wasn't related at all. Not one bit.  
  
It was just the crazy part of her thinking.  
  
For as long as she could remember there had always been a little part of her that rebelled against the normal. The part that loved the sight of blood, mostly her own, and all things 'wrong'. She'd ignored the wild impulses but they were always there.  
  
She could have saved Spencer, she knew she could have. But she didn't. And she was 'sad' he was dead, but she didn't regret not saving him.  
  
"Maggie, please!"  
  
This time she felt the hand on her shoulder, trying to drag her away from John's body. Reluctantly she released her hold and stumbled after tracy towards the van.  
  
Tracy had already thrown herself in as Maggie reached for the door. A sudden feeling swamped her senses and she missed the handle completely, slumping into the door instead. It felt like trying to breath underwater, she was choking but there was nothing there. A sharp pain wrenched through her body and she had the distinct feeling she was being ripped apart.  
  
For a second she wasn't herself anymore, her feelings and thoughts someone elses. She caught flashes of pain, emtional and physical, of loss. Her vision coloured red with hatred, but she had no idea why.  
  
Then as quick as it had come it was gone. She was herself and nothing was different. Or so she thought. Not time had passed and Tracy was still clamouring to leave. Dazed, Maggie climbed into the van and left Springwood for good.  
  
**** Laughing to himself Fred Krueger waved his clawed hand as his daughter and that teenage bitch drove away. Kathryn would soon be his again, there would be new sould to steal and he could just lounge around. Part of him wished he could do it himself. But at least he would have his daughter again. ****  
  
With the trials and tribulations of the day Tracy had finally given in and fallen asleep. With her knees pulled up to her cheast and her head resting on the window she was sleeping peacefully. After all, Maggie was watching over her.  
  
The youth worker was indeed watching over her, but not quite the way Tracy thought.  
  
Confusion clouded Maggie's brain and she fought to keep concentrated on the road. The alien feeling had left her feeling violated, yet strangly empowered. She felt like she could do anything and get away with it.  
  
Her eyes slipped away from the road and onto Tracy's sleeping form. 'I could just kill her and no one would know' Some irrational voice inside of her commented. She knew it was true. People at the shelter trusted her word, and who would care anyway? Tracy didn't belong to anyone, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Unaware, she pulled the vehicle over and sat quietly considering things. Slowly she reached over and opened the dashboard compartment. A some maps fell out and a bunch of other things. Lying hidden at the back lay a shiny red pocket knife, which Maggie drew out. Detached she drew the lagest blade out and ran it across her finger. It bit into her skin, draping blood as she pulled it away. Tracy shifted and groaned pulling Maggie out of the trance she'd been in. She snapped the knife closed and let it fall into her jacket pocket.  
  
"Why are we pulled over?" Tracy asked as Maggie attemped to shove everything back into the tiny compartment.  
  
"Had to check the map" She replied absently. She was marvelling at how easily she'd let that part of her take over, the crazy part. It was screaming for her to take out the knife and use it. But she ignored it, pulling the van onto the road and continuing back to the shelter.  
  
-To be continued-  
  
Now Review! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Wheeeee I'm still alive! Bet you forgot I was. Yeah, so did I. But here's the next chapter. I'll put the third one up next week. And no. I still don't own anyone as much as I wish I did. Although I do claim Kathryn, the warped sadistic evil version.even though she's not really mine. I can always pretend. Anyway I love her to bits, so have fun reading.  
  
It was raining. Just to add a little mood to Maggie's already strung out state of mind. Not the usual spitting misty type of rain, but thick gobs of it that would soak you with in seconds.  
  
Tracy was talking.  
  
Irritating. It was the only word that Maggie could think of to describe Tracy. She knew she should be listening to the girl, trying to fight her insanity, trying to be normal. But she just didn't feel like it. She wanted to give up, let her feelings take over and wash her away into an oblivion of darkness.  
  
"And you know it was. I mean, come on Maggie. You can't deny it. They were murdered. That bastard killed them."  
  
Maggie wiped a stray strand of hair from her eyes and gripped the wheel a little tighter. If Tracy didn't stop her incessant prattling soon.well Maggie felt it should be the girls neck between her fingers and not the steering wheel.  
  
"we have to say it was Fred Krueger-" Tracy stopped talking as the seatbelt suddenly dug into her skin to prevent her from flying through the windshield.  
  
Fred Krueger. The name had been repeating itself over and over again in her head. Almost like someone was whispering it in her ear. It was shock of hearing it out loud that had caused her to slam her foot on the break. It shouldn't have surprised her, she knew sometime Tracy would say it. But still, it creeped her out to hear it aloud.  
  
Turning very slowly towards Tracy, Maggie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked different to herself. There was something hard in her eyes that hadn't been there that morning. Something feral and dangerous. It scared her. But at the same time it excited her, it gave her an edge that she'd never really had before. Absently she wondered if Tracy could see it. She hoped the girl could.  
  
"Don't ever mention that name again" She said slowly as she glared at Tracy. "He doesn't exist. Nothing happened."  
  
Tracy, not one to catch on to the subtle hints in Maggie's voice, protested. "But Maggie!" She whined, "You know its true. You saw it. You were there"  
  
Maggie slipped her hand into her jacket pocket and lightly ran her fingers over the closed knife. It wouldn't really matter that much if Tracy was dead would it?  
  
"Please Maggie!" Tracy pleaded. She reached out and grabbed Maggie's wrists, drawing her hand away from the concealed knife.  
  
A tremor of anger rushed through Maggie's body, that someone would dare to try to restrain her. She wanted the knife, she wished she was holding the knife. Tearing her hands out of Tracy's grasp she backhanded Tracy across the jaw. Crying out the girl struck the window with the back of her head from the force of the blow. Surprised with her own actions Maggie jerked away, trying to get as far away from Tracy as she could.  
  
She could feel an urge, a longing to hit her again. And again. But she forced it down.  
  
Tracy whimpered as she reached up and felt her face. Taking her had away there was blood. Her lip had split.  
  
Maggie didn't notice the blood. Tracy hadn't really been restraining her. The girl was just asking for help. The anger cooled a little.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at the shelter an hour later. It was still raining.  
  
"Sorry we're back so late" Maggie appologized as she approached the youth worker who was on night duty. She had just sent Tracy off to bed and was now attempting to dry her face from the rain by using the sleeve of her jacket. The worker handed her a towel, with an understanding smile.  
  
"Sure is some crazy rain"  
  
Maggie nodded. "So I guess I have some explaining to do about the others, hey?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The guy asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"You know the others."  
  
He gave her a blank look.  
  
"Spencer.Carlos."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ten minutes later and extremely confused, Maggie concluded that something strange had happened. Not that she hadn't really known. But that someone couldn't remember two kids the'd seen the night before? Very strange. She noted the fact that she probably could have gotten away with killing Tracy. No one would have remembered. She was walking towards the door when someone called out her name.  
  
"Doc?" She asked as she stepped into his office. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was waiting up for you and the others." He said as he got up from his desk and closed the door behind her.  
  
A brief sense of confinement wrapped around her, but she brushed it off. "Others?"  
  
"Yeah, Carlos.Spencer"  
  
"But I thought no one remembered." She gasped, then quickly added, "They ran away."  
  
"Oh I remember. But they just ran off? That's not like them, or you to let them get away."  
  
"I didn't.I just.couldn't find them okay?" Maggie didn't like the look he was giving her. Like she was one of the stupid teenagers. Like he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Whats the matter Maggie?"  
  
No. She didn't like that one bit. Maybe it was Doc who needed to be 'forgotten'. The way he toned his voice. It was like he knew she was holding back. Like he knew about Krueger. "Nothing. I need to go to home now."  
  
* * *  
  
She felt like she'd never fall asleep. But the moment she slipped into her sheets she drifted off. She was in the shelter, but the main desk was empty. Confused she called out. No one answered. She moved around the desk to check the phone when a hand landed on her shoulder. Spinning around she looked into two black eyes.  
  
"Hello Princess. Wanna play? Its okay, Daddy won't hurt you. Never you."  
  
-tbc- Review! Now. Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wheeee. I'm so sorry this took so long. I'll update sooner next time. * crosses fingers * I promise. Anyway.have fun.  
  
Daddy? Vertigo wrapped around her and all feeling left her legs. As she fell to the floor a million questions whirled around in her head, each clamoring for a response. Opening her mouth to ask one a sob escaped instead.  
  
"But how." She whimpered looking helplessly up at him.  
  
Fred Krueger smiled and reached down towards his daughter. As his good hand reached towards her she flinched back and avoided his eyes as he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"That's no way to treat your father Kathryn"  
  
"Kathryn?" She whispered, "I'm not Kathryn"  
  
Fred narrowed his eyes and grasped her by the arm and pulled her roughly up onto her feet. She met his eyes this time and thrust her chin out in defiance.  
  
"I'm NOT Kathryn. I'm Maggie. Maggie Burroughs."  
  
Fred laughed and wagged a claw tipped finger in front of her nose. "Uh uh, they told you that you were Maggie, but how can you be sure?"  
  
Her eyes followed the shiny blade back and forth a few times before she responded. "Because I've always been Maggie. I remember."  
  
"But do you really? Just how far back do you remember?"  
  
Doubt crossed her features as she tried to recall just how much she could remember. Part of her knew it was true. Everything he was saying was completely true. Yet she didn't want to let herself go. The calm, composed and sophisticated woman she'd become.  
  
Yet inside. She was like him. She could feel it.  
  
She glanced over at him and he grinned. His face was smooth, friendly almost, but there was something in his eyes. Something dark, corrupt, evil. And she knew it was because she'd seen it in her own eyes. A quick glance in the rearview mirror as she'd been driving with Tracy. When she was angry as a teenager. It was part of that wild side, the Kathryn part of her.  
  
Unwilling to concede Maggie shook her head, "I don't know but it doesn't matter. I'm not like you"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "But you are"  
  
Inside she knew it was true. What else would explain her illogical urges for blood, screams, depravity. She was never bothered by the sight of blood as a child. When the other kid were screaming because 'Johnny' broke his leg and the bone was protruding from his flesh she would just watch curiously.  
  
"I don't." She started. He cocked his head to the side suddenly and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Its time to see what you're made of" He said and dragged her off down a corridor towards the offices. Confused, Maggie let him drag her along. Her thoughts were a whirl wind of questions although the prominent one was wondering if she truly was like him. They turned a corner and at the end a boy stood looking around. Maggie realized with shock that it was Dustin, one of the boys from the shelter. She wondered what he was doing here and then nearly laughed at herself when she realized that she was in the shelter and there was nothing wrong with him being there. Opening her mouth to call out to him she screamed as her father shover her roughly around the corner again. Her head smacked into the wall and she slid to the floor a little dizzy.  
  
"Shut up Kathryn or you'll make Daddy angry." He growled as he looked around the corner.  
  
"Well you didn't have to push me" She mumbled as she rubber her temples.  
  
Krueger slapped her in the side of the head, "Just shup up and stay here." He snarled and sprinted around the corner.  
  
A scream echoed down the hall and Maggie suddenly thought of all the horror stories centered around her father. That he murdered children, teenagers, whoever. And he had just run down the hall after a boy. A boy she knew and looked after.  
  
Shit.  
  
She pulled herself upright and moved around the corner. The hall was empty every door thrown wide open. Her motherly instinct died. Oh well. Poor kid.  
  
Another scream.  
  
Moving slowly down the hall Maggie peered into each door, half expecting to see the dead kid's body. Three quarters of the way down she heard a noise. Moving quickly towards the door she screamed as Dustin shot out of the darkness and landed on top of her.  
  
Surprise and joy filled his eyes as he recognized her. "Maggie?"  
  
Her father stepped up behind them equally surprised to see her. "I though I told you to stay." He said as he dug his claws into the boy's back.  
  
On top of her Dustin gagged and spit some blood onto Maggie's shirt. She looked at him, confused, and then realized what happened.  
  
"Maggie?" Dustin pleaded as his eyes clouded over.  
  
She knew she should feel something, anything about his death, but she didn't. She just didn't care.  
  
"See princess, its not that hard. Here I have a present for you." Krueger started pulling at one of the blade on his glove and succeeded on pulling it off. He handed it to her. "Go ahead"  
  
Maggie shook her head. She knew what he wanted her to do but she was afraid.  
  
"Its not hard, Kathryn"  
  
Still she shook her head.  
  
"Come on Princess. You used to do it to yourself. Why is it so hard to do it to him. He's dead."  
  
Kathryn? I could be a Kathryn, she thought. Shrugging the boy off of her she examined the blade in her hand. Then reaching out, her arms shaking she drew the edge across his skin. His blood was still warm she noted, because it flowed freely. She added another line next to the first.  
  
A harsh beeping ripped through her and she dropped the knife in surprise. Looking up she noticed that her father was fading. She heard him yell something but wasn't too sure what he'd said. She though it was 'turn off the damn alarm clock'.  
  
Sitting up as he arm reached over and pounded the clock but it didn't stop beeping, Maggie looked around. She was in her room and it wasn't the clock making the noise. It was her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Maggie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its Doc. One of the kids has been taken to the hospital. I think you should come and see him."  
  
The phone slipped from her fingers. Shock froze her body and she could hear Doc still speaking from the phone that lay in her lap. Looking down slowly she saw the bloodstain on her shirt.  
  
Shit.  
  
R&R - Please. *big sad puppydog eyes * 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh disclaimer. I don't own Maggie/Kathryn, Fred, Doc or anything really. Just this keyboard and a lotta boredom. Go read.  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Things just weren't going very well. As she peeled off the bloody shirt she realized the blood had soaked through and was now streaked across her stomach as well.  
  
'God dammit!' Kathryn cursed as she stumbled out of bed and over to her dresser to find clothes. Drawing out a shirt she grimaced as she hid the blood beneath it. Pulling on a pair of pants she hopped over to the bathroom and threw the bloody shirt into the bathtub so it wouldn't stain her carpet.  
  
Picking up the jacket she had been wearing earlier and grabbing her keys she ran out the door and down the street towards the hospital.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Second floor, room 220" The nurse muttered as she flipped the page of her Readers Digest. Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the response to her urgency to see Dustin. It wasn't that she was worried about him, she was more curious about what had happened to him. Figuring that was all the words she was going to receive Kathryn walked over to the elevator and took it up to the second floor.  
  
"Maggie!" Some one called from down the hall as she stepped out of the elevator. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't respond, the name almost not familiar. Her attention was immediately focused when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a room. "Doc?"  
  
He acknowledged her and pointed into the room. "He's in there but I don't know if you should see him."  
  
"What? Why? Is he okay?" Her interest doubled at Docs words. "Why wouldn't he want to see me?"  
  
Doc shrugged. "He's been screaming about killers, knives and you. Apparently he was sleepwalking and somehow managed to get some major scrapes. It almost looks like someone cut his back or something."  
  
Her eyes widened with surprise and her hand unconsciously moving up to cover up the blood on her body even though it was hidden under the fabrics of her shirt and jacket. "What does that have to do with me?" She asked as she glanced over towards the bed Dustin was currently sleeping in.  
  
Doc narrowed his eyes, "I think you know"  
  
Kathryn looked away in hopes that he would stop looking at her. It scared her, that he seemed to know. It was almost like he could see her lies and knew who she really was. But he didn't. No one did and she planned on keeping it that way. Jamming her hands into her pockets she was surprised to feel something inside. She was about to pull it from her pocket when she remembered what it was. The knife from the drive.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped and turned away from him. "At least he's alive" She muttered. Walking over to the resting boy she almost feared what she would see.  
  
He was sleeping peacefully, it appeared, with the covers pulled over his body. Guilt began to form in the pit of her stomach as she looked down on him. It was all wrong. The knives and the blood weren't a good thing. She let go of the knife she had been gripping.  
  
Drawing the blanket back with shaking hands she saw the wounds. They were the ones she had carved into his flesh earlier. A flutter of movement brought her attention to his face and his eyes which were opening. Uttering a little cry of surprise she dropped the blanket and backed away from him.  
  
Dustin whispered something that she didn't understand. She was afraid. Afraid of what he knew. "Pardon?"  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" He groaned.  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
Panic was now rising inside her.  
  
Shifting so he was looking at her, he asked again. "Why didn't you help me?"  
  
"I.I don't."  
  
"You just stood there" The accusation in his voice only added to her panic. She did the only thing she could think of with other people present. She ran away.  
  
Pushing past a nurse who was entering the rooms she broke into the hallway and looked for a way out. The elevator seemed to be the shortest way so she ran over and pressed the button.  
  
"Maggie!" Doc called from behind her.  
  
'Don't wanna talk to you, don't wanna.' She thought, but she knew he was going to make her talk anyway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away. All I needed to know for my job was if he was okay. He is. So I'm leaving." She said more calmly then she felt.  
  
Doc just shook his head, "Why are you so afraid?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes she muttered "I'm not afraid"  
  
"But you are, I can hear it in your voice"  
  
Anger exploded inside of her. "Look, you don't know me. You think you know everything because you know about peoples dreams?"  
  
Dock backed away as she advanced towards him.  
  
"Well aren't you special." Kathryn snarled, sarcasm rolling off her tongue.  
  
"Maggie, can't we-"  
  
Fighting back the urge to pull the knife out then an there she cut him off. "You don't know me!"  
  
The elevator doors opened behind her. Spinning around she shot him one last angry look as she stepped into the elevator and closed the doors.  
  
Dustin had shocked her. The cuts were the ones she herself inflicted, but he wasn't dead. He had been dead in the dream. She was confused.  
  
Leaving the hospital, Kathryn headed for home because it seemed that sleep held all the answers.  
  
R&R Please. Sorry this was so long and the writing isn't my best, yes I'm horrible with updating. Will write another soon though. Holidays mean time. And sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Oops. Sorry for the loooong wait. I really am. Fairly sure I will update by next week. The next chapter is already half written. Umm. I don't own anybody. *sadness * Oh well. Have fun. Play safe.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kathryn yelled into the darkness of the dripping boiler room. Her voice echoed in the silence, bounding off the empty pipes to dissolve into whispers. "Where are you father?"  
  
A metallic squeal drew her attention, forcing her to venture further into the room to find him. A splinter of fear moved through her but she pushed it away. He was her father after all. Peering around a corner she let loose a little cry as Fred Krueger's hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Kathryn, back to play so soon?" He laughed as he slowly put more pressure on her shoulder.  
  
She could feel the blades slicing through the material of the t shirt she was sleeping in, but she ignored it. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened?" He asked playfully as the sharp blades dug cruelly into her flesh. She winced a little but turned her head to glare at him.  
  
"You know what I mean. He was dead, the boy was dead."  
  
The throaty laughter ricochet around the room, taunting her with knowledge that she didn't have. The knives slipped off her shoulder as her blood started to flow slowly down her body. Skipping daintily across the floor, Fred motioned for his daughter to follow.  
  
Curious but a little apprehensive she followed cautiously.  
  
"Hello?" A feminine voice called out. It sounded oddly familiar to Katheryn.  
  
Through the maze she followed her father, drawing closer and closer to the voice. With each step Katheryn puzzled with who's voice it was and if the speaker was going to die tonight. That only lead to further confusion as she still had to figure out why Dustin was still living.  
  
Looking up she realized she hadn't been watching Fred for a few minutes and she was all alone. "Cute Dad, real cute"  
  
Turning a corner she walked forcefully into someone else knocking them over. As the other fell she reached out and grabbed Katheryn pulling her down to the floor. After a few moments of kicking and pushing, they managed to disengage from each other.  
  
"Maggie?"  
  
Oh shit. Katheryn thought. "Tracy, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The blond girl shrugged and pushed herself up. "Where is here? And who were you just talking to?"  
  
Katheryn looked around for her father who was no doubt lurking in the shadows somewhere. No sign of him. Maybe he was going after someone else. She looked up at the girl above her. Most likely not. "Look that doesn't matter. You just need to do one thing."  
  
Tracy offered Kathryn her hand. "Whats that?"  
  
"Its just..." Kathryn took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Tracy gave her a questioning look. Memories of the car ride back from Springwood flooded her thought. She had wanted to hurt Tracy. No kill the girl. Did she still?  
  
A squeal of metal biting metal announced the arrival of Freddy. Or rather let Tracy know he was there.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Katheryn backed away from Tracy, and Fred who was on the other side of the girl. "Princess" He said and motioned his claw for her to come to him.  
  
Tracy took a step back. "I'm not your princess you bastard"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Who said I was talking to you?"  
  
With a horrified look, Tracy turned to face Kathryn. Eyes wide she looked back and forth between the two. Kathryn took a step towards her father.  
  
"Maggie. What the hell does he mean? Don't go over there." She took hold of Kathryn's shoulder in a effort to hold her back.  
  
Pain swept through her body as Tracy's hand squeezed the fresh cuts causing them to bleed again. Any idea of helping the girl was washed away with the pain. Reaching up she caught Tracy's hand and ripped it from her shoulders. The girl cried out as ribbons of flesh were torn from her by Kathryn's nails.  
  
Surprised Kathryn stumbled away from Tracy and towards her father who was smiling maliciosly at the whole event.  
  
"Maggie?" Tracy's voice had an odd trembe, the fear evident.  
  
Kathryn looked to her father. He drew the glove from his hand and held it out to her.  
  
"Maggie!"  
  
She didn't hear the screams as she pulled the weapon onto her hand. A sense of power came with it. A rush. It was like being drunk but her head was clear. She just felt good. Turning, she looked at Tracy who was backing away from her.  
  
With surprising agility Kathryn reached out and opened four long gashes in the girl's arm. Tracy screamed.  
  
"You don't have to do this" Tracy shreaked as she backed up against the wall. Kathryn shrugged and punched into Tracy's gut with her clawed hand. The girl gasped, little flecks of blood escaping her lips. Drawing her hand from the warmpth of Tracy's body Kathryn stared at the bloody blades on her hand.  
  
Still gasping Tracy slid to the floor, surrounded by her own blood.  
  
A strangly excited clapping broke out behind her. "That's my girl" Fred Kruger said as he put an arm around his daughter. She looked a little dazed, caught under the arm of her father and the 'dead' girl at her feet.  
  
"She is dead...right?"  
  
Fred just laughed.  
  
Panic rose inside of her. Surely Tracy was dead.  
  
"She's not dead Princess. She's probably bleeding from the scratches you gave her, but she's not dead."  
  
Shrugging his arm off her shoulder Katheryn looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not strong enough to kill them while you sleep. And they'll know its you when they wake up" Freddy said almost gleefully. "You're gonna have to go kill her now for real"  
  
(Review Please?) 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Look! I updated. Umm yes. I don't own anyone. Well maybe Dustin, the Nurse and a little of that blood. But really…don't sue me cause I'm skint! (Is that the correct use Polly?) But anyway R&R Please)

The little clock on her nightstand glowed, 4:38, and Kathryn realized how little sleep she had gotten. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was getting to Dustin. And Tracy she realized.

It was barely even twelve hours since she had gotten back and in that short time span she had somehow managed to put one boy in the hospital and Tracy would probably soon join him.

Tracy would tell Doc her dream.

Jumping out of bed she ran out of her house for the second time that night, still dressed from her last departure.

~~~~

"Gotta pick up some files" Kathryn said with a sheepish grin as she tapped on the door of the shelter.

"You're pretty dedicated, wouldn't catch me working this late if I had a choice" The security guard commented as he unlocked the door. 

With a smile that did not reach her eyes she replied, "Well I really _care_ about these kids."

"You know one of the girls got taken to the hospital a few minutes ago? They tried to call you but you weren't home. I guess cause you were here"

Damn.

"Uh. Do you know if they contacted Doc yet?"

The guard shifted and shook his head, "I don't think so. They were in such a big hurry. Said they'd try from the hospital." 

A little luck. This might turn out all right.

Entering her office she waited until the guard had moved out of sight before grabbing a flashlight and going back into the hallway. Opening the door to the basement she marveled at her lack of fear of the dark. Maybe it was because she was now something to be afraid of. Or that what people were afraid of was just her father. Either way it didn't matter. The ammount of weapons down there would be good enough for tonight.

~~~~

The same nurse was at the counter and having finished her Readers Digest had moved on to People Magazine.

"Excuse me, where can I find Tracy Deane?"

"Second Floor. 205"

~~~~

The room was dark and Kathryn had a brief feeling of panic. That she was going to get caught. That she wouldn't be able to kill the girl again. Not to mention it was just a bad thing to do. But it passed and stepping into the room she took a knife from her pocked and unbound the cloth she had wrapped it in.

Tracy lay on the bed, eyes wide open, Kathryn only a silhouette in the doorway. "Hello? Who is it?"

She could do this. She would do this. "Hi Tracy" Moving quickly she covered the girls mouth with her hand and climbed in top of her to pin her down.

Tracy struggled beneath her But was unable to knock Kathryn off. She was able to make a little noise, but not enough to be heard from the halls.

"Now Tracy. I really didn't know that you wouldn't die, so I'm sorry for all the discomfort." Still covering Tracy's mouth she used the blade in her other hand to pull the hospital shirt up until the marks Kathryn had inflicted earlier were visible. She pushed the bandages aside and looked into Tracy's eyes. "If I came in here and cut your throat they'd know something was up. So…" Carefully positioning the knife she let the knife sink slowly into Tracy until it reached the handle.

Kathryn could feel the scream against her hand and part of her wished she could hear it. But then other people would too. Pulling the knife out she positioned it again and pushed it in. Another scream hit her hand and went nowhere.

"You see. There's already marks so they're gonna have a hell of a time pinning murder on me or anyone. The first cuts aren't even healed yet. Your death will be credited as a case of miscalculation on how deep they were." She slid the knife in for a third time. The scream didn't feel as loud this time.

"Sorry Tracy. He was my dad. Fred Krueger." The knife fell for the last time and she didn't even feel a scream this time. Tracy's eyes seemed kind of glazed over and Kathryn wondered how long it would take her to actually die.

After waiting for a few moments she tentativly took her hand away from Tracy's mouth and sat back. The blond girl's head fell to the side and didn't move. She replaced the bandage and sat still to listen and see if anyone had heard anything.

Climbing off the bed Kathryn looked around for something to clean the knife with. Finding nothing she wiped it on the inside of her jacked and placed it back in her pocket. 

Dustin next.

As she reached the door she heard a familiar voice and instinctivly ducked into the little washroom to hide.

"Tracy?" She heard him say. 

Doc had come and Kathryn prayed he didn't have to go to the washroom. 

~~~~

****

willow-otter-moon I've only seen the first Chucky and it was a while ago. Maybe I'll have to watch them all.

****

Pmad You keep making me feel guilty for not writing this. So this chapter is most likely here because of you. Ha ha. Aww.

****

MizzLingLing Thanks for the review.

****

Danielle L.B. Yeah, It is spelled Katherine and I spelled it like that in Daddy's Girl (although I changed it when I revised it). I changed it cause one of my friends spell it like that and she wanted me to spell it like her. So…yeah. Lol.

Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Yay, I'm updating! Umm yes. Theres a bit of swearing at the end…so yes be warned)

"Hello?"

From her hiding spot behind the partially closed washroom door she could hear footfalls pass the washroom Doc entered the darkened room.

"Are you awake?"

__

He must be beside her bed by now. Kathryn thought, but did not open the door to find out.

"Tracy"

There was a soft rustling of sheets.

"Tracy!?"

His voice was louder. _He must be shaking her_.

"Help!"

He yelled this time. His voice carrying into the hallway. Kathryn realized that her hiding place wasn't the best. His cries for help grew louder. People were coming. And she was stuck in a tiny bathroom, the murder weapon wrapped in a cloth in her jacket. 

"What's the matter?"

It was a woman's voice this time. A nurse probably.

"She's not breathing"

A flurry of activity ensued. She heard people rush in, machines being prompted, and focused on pressing herself as far into the corner as she could. People were yelling and she could hear Doc on the phone. After minutes, it seemed like hours, the frenzied activity seemed to dwindle as one by on people realized Tracy was dead. Kathryn ventured to the door and listened carefully. Someone was crying, Doc obviously, and it sounded like he was the only one still in the room. Straightening out, Kathryn took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Doc?" She questioned as she moved towards the bed. He was kneeling with his head away from the bathroom and room door, for which Kathryn was thankful for, speaking softly to himself.

Hearing her voice he turned his head. Tears streaked his dark cheeks and he stood awkwardly. "Hello Maggie"

Her eyes flicked over towards Tracy and she noted that the body was in a different position then she had left it. "Oh God. They didn't save her?"

Doc shook his head and then suddenly took a quick step forwards and embraced her. Kathryn froze, not quite sure what to do, as he began to cry. Each breath he took shuddered through her body too and she felt a little strange, for **she felt no grief**.

"They tried."

Kathryn tried to move a little under the Doc's weight and felt the knife shift in her pocket. Thankfully Doc released her and stood back his hand resting on her shoulder. 

"Thank you for coming, who told you?" He asked as he have her, what he perceived to be, a reassuring squeeze.

She flinched as the wounds her father had inflicted upon her shoulders re–opened. "I…uhh…"

"I called the shelter, did they call you?"

Kathryn wanted to smile and thank him for giving her an excuse. She had assumed he had called her and had been about to say so. "Yeah. And I didn't sleep at all since my last visit"

"You should go home and sleep."

She nodded intending to do so as soon as possible.

~~~~

"Why can't I kill people" She screamed into the dripping darkness. A laugh echoed around her. "I'm fucking serious father! Come out here"

He materialized in front of her with a grin. "Princess?"

"You could always kill people, why can't I?

He laughed again. "Because I have more power then you do. I have more fear then you do. But…I can teach you how."

"And how would you do that?" She asked as she glared at him.

He waved a claw in front of her and the air rippled. An image of her appeared before her, wearing his glove and stalking some teenager. Appearing behind the unsuspecting youth she stuck and a faint glow passed from the figure to her. 

"That's what you need. The more you hurt and wound the bigger your reputation. The more fear the more power. It will take a little while but eventually you will be able to kill people."

It sounded like a decent plan to Kathryn bus she wasn't so sure why exactly he was even helping her. "Whats in it for you?"

"Seeing my dear daughter carry on the family tradition. And I can't hurt anyone anymore. It'll be better to watch through you then have nothing at all." 

"Then how come you can hurt **me**? And **no one** else!" She asked furiously as she slid the sleeve of her shirt back to reveal the cuts he had left.

This seemed to surprise him. He reached out quickly and added another cut. "That really stays there?"

She swatted his glove away before he could make another cut. "Yes."

His eyes seemed to become hard as he looked at her. "I thought I couldn't hurt anyone and that you could." He muttered, more to himself then her, "So…if I kill you does that mean I get my full power back?"

"What?" She asked confused, not quite sure if she'd heard him right.

He lunged suddenly, the four knives plunging into her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed as pain swept through her body. He withdrew the knives and caught her as she fell. "What the fuck happened to family tradition?"

He shrugged and set her gently on the floor. 

She could feel her blood running from her body and each breath sent liquid fire throughout her. As she got more and more lightheaded she noticed that her father was becoming rather transparent. She laughed and then cried out as her laughter only caused her pain.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He questioned.

She managed to raise her hands and point at him. He looked down and noticed that his feet and legs were no longer visible. Waving his arms around, they passed through the empty air beneath him. "Aw fuck"

****

~ Review Please~


	8. Chapter 8

(Note: Wow, I updated somewhat quickly…in less then a week. Isn't that crazy? I think it is. Oh…if you haven't go read Dream Boat by KrazyKatKrueger. Its so funny. Anyway. R&R)

Kathryn tried to laugh but it hurt to much.

"I'm disappearing!" Fred Krueger exclaimed, still waving his hands around beneath him.

"Yeah and I'm dying and taking you with me" Kathryn spat as she attempted to sit up.

He looked up at her then down at his legs. "NO. You're not dying"

"Seems like it"

He crossed over to her and sat her up. "You're not dying. Wake up."

She raised an eyebrow at him and his concern.

"WAKE UP!"

~~~~

The phone was ringing beside her ear. Reaching out, she saw her arm was covered in blood, and with what little strength she had left she picked up the phone.

"Maggie?" 

Doc's voice seemed so dim.

"Maggie, are you there?"

"Help…it hurts…please…" She whispered as the phone slid from her fingers and onto the pillow beside her.

Darkness took her.

~~~~

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE! WAKE UP" He was completely translucent now. She could barely even see him. She took that to mean that she was hanging onto life by a thread. 

"I…" She started to reply but was cut off. Although pain permeated her body and she cried out as a sudden sharp surge of it swept through her.

~~~~

"MAGGIE!" Doc's voice, "Maggie, stay with us"

She opened her eyes and saw people peering down at her. There were too many bright lights and too much white.

"The defibrillation worked. She's back." A woman's voice said as Kathryn closed her eyes. The sharp pain was gone but the dull throbbing was back and she felt as if her entire body was on fire.

"You're going to be okay" Doc said reassuringly and she felt him squeeze her hand. She had been unaware that he was holding it.

"We're just going to give her this so she can sleep" The woman said again. Kathryn opened her eyes and saw a nurse standing over her with a needle. Doc nodded but Kathryn had no desire to see her father at the moment. 

"I don't…" She whispered as the nurse injected the substance into her body. 

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to dream" She murmured but could feel herself slipping away already.

Doc leaned closer to her, "Why?"

Her eyes closed, "Because I…he tried…" She fell asleep, unable to fight the anesthetic she had been given.

~~~~

She woke to find Doc sitting in a chair beside the window. Sunlight poured into the room indicating it was daytime.

"Doc?" 

He turned and looked at her. "You're awake. We thought you'd sleep forever."

A sudden thought came to her. What if she was dreaming and her father was just playing some sick game with her. But then again he probably would have just come up to her and ask for forgiveness. At least she hoped he'd ask for forgiveness as she'd almost died.

"I didn't dream"

Doc looked surprised at her comment. He pulled his chair closer to her bed and asked, "Why does that matter?"

"It just does" She replied coldly. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"We really need to talk Maggie" He said after a few minutes.

"About what?"

He took a breath. "You, Tracy…"

Panic swept through her and she had a sudden memory of Tracy's screams hitting her hands as blood soaked into the sheets beneath the two of them. A little part of her started screaming about how he knew about everything and that she was going to hell.

"Among other things" Doc continued, oblivious to Kathryn's suddenly tense body. "What's going on?"

She didn't know what to say. She could say she was just going crazy, because she most certainly was. She could say her father was a psycho murderer and he was living inside her. She could say that she was a psycho murderer. "I don't…"

He reached over and gently pressed on her shoulder. She winced. "Where did this come from?"

My father. "A dream" She said simply.

Doc sighed. "Really Maggie." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "A dream"

"I just was to help you."

"You can't!" Her last words came out a little sharper then she had intended. But really, he was badgering her and treating her like he would one of the kids.

He took a few minutes and then asked, "Why not?"

"Look, I can handle this." She was annoyed and wished he'd just go away. She wanted time to figure stuff out on her own. She also needed to talk to her father but was somewhat nervous about doing so.

"Handle what? Dying like Tracy? You have the exact same wounds as she did." Doc accused suddenly.

"What?"

Doc pointed at her stomach, which was hidden under the blankets of the hospital bed. "You have the same four wounds that she did. And the scratches on your body. Whats going on Maggie"

She didn't know what to say and he just sat there looking at her. She had no desire to tell him that Fred Krueger was her father, or that _she_ was the one who had killed Tracy. 

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Maggie please"

She shook her head and rolled over onto her side away from him. "I don't even know whats going on. I just…need to sleep so I can find out."

"You need to sleep to find out?" He questioned, and she instantly wished she hadn't said that.

"Just go"

~~~~

"What the fuck did they put in that anesthetic? Hypnocil?" He was pacing around at the end of her bed and Kathryn wondered when she had fallen asleep. "At least you're still alive"

She laughed, "Yeah, no thanks to you" 

He raised one claw in a rude gesture. She noted that he was completely solid this time.

"So. Are you going to apologize?"

"No"

She raised an eyebrow then crossed her arms. "Then there's no way I'm ever going to work with you"

He grinned a little and walked over to the side of her bed. "Oh you're going to work with me Kathryn." He stroked her shoulder lightly with the flat of a blade. "Because you've got no other choice." He turned his finger slightly and ran it down her arm, watching as a line of blood sprang up behind it.

****

~ Please Review~


End file.
